


Yandere Games and Friendzoning

by KasperKeyyyy



Series: Tales of a beach and a cliff [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27552037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KasperKeyyyy/pseuds/KasperKeyyyy
Summary: i knew she hated me but i couldn't help it. i loved her and they took her from me. I knew she loved someone else and i couldn't see why.Two men tell the story of how they fell for one girl they swore to protect and how they fell for each other in the process.One man tells the story of when he once had the girl in question and how he seeks to gain her heart again
Series: Tales of a beach and a cliff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076297





	1. Chapter 1

When I was assigned to Katniss Kasmania Saphyre Hellscream, I knew the last name she carried wasn’t hers. I knew she wasn’t Roselia’s daughter. She looked nothing like the other children except Jin. but still i was assigned to protect this violet eyed baby with a weird red streak in her midnight black hair. I knew in all of the other timelines she ended up marrying either S or Memory or both. But there’s one timeline where she's my wife and she listens to me.and i'm determined to make it this one. No matter what, Kora will love me. i don't care what happens now. So I protected this girl until she turned 14. Then she shut me out and I knew why. I knew why she shut me out and focused on Luna and that Saerin girl. Jayson and I competed for her affections and lost. We loved her and lost her. Like Pearl from Steven Universe did. Ha how ironic is that? So i stayed by her side and loved her as a friend, which mind you is painful. I hated that she willingly gave her life up for two people who barely knew her. I hated everyone she talked to. I wanted to murder them as she watched. No. better yet, murder her as they all watch. So I worked together with Silas, the same man who only wanted Kora for her body. We made a pretty good team. up until the point where he betrayed me for Mikey. but here comes Jayson's point of view. i know you'd much rather hear his side of the story than mine. Haha. of course you'll come running back to hear my side.


	2. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jayson brings you his side of the story and we find out there's someone else competing for her affections.

At the time, I didn’t know why but there was something about Kora that made me love her. Something about her spacey, defensive attitude drew me to protect her. Vanitas and I often competed for her affections and soon I realized that she didn’t care. She had given her heart to two other people. I knew then and there I couldn’t have that. So I set about making sure they knew everyone of her dirty secrets. 

All the ones she keeps hidden behind that beautiful smile. I had the key to unlock every little fact she hid behind her beautifully mismatched eyes. I knew that if they knew the things she kept hidden, they’d leave her behind and she’d have no choice to come back to me. Of course, her bastard of an adoptive sister made my job harder by owning up to her mistakes and begging for their forgiveness. and Kora forgave her. of course she did but i still loved her. 

When I divorced Mikey, she became suspicious of me. And yet i didn't understand why. Mikey never truly loved me. He never truly loved Zoe either. Then Mikey proposed to Zoe. She knew something was wrong. So I carried on trying to get her heart in my hands. When she fell in love with S and Memory I couldn't understand why she loved them. 

So I had to make my sweet Little Bird fall for me. I had to make her see that I was the only one for her. The only one that was meant for her affections. I needed her here by my side and I was going to make her need me. I was going to make her see that she belonged to me and me alone. No matter the consequence. 

First i had to get rid of her crappy little Guardian Angel Vanitas and then the stupid little Saerin girl. And by doing so, I could finally have her to myself. Of course there was the matter of fighting with Vanitas and Silas over her. Even though she was in love with two other people. Even though she kept killing me and screaming that she hated me, i still loved her.

With Mikey and Zoe no longer together and Zoe simping for someone else, i knew I had to find a way to get her to admit who she really loved. It's time, my darling little bird, time for you to hand your life over to me.


	3. Keeping my distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My name is Silas Ymir Grace. I was once the one who held Kora's heat and now someone else holds it.

I learned from the time I met Katniss to the time I died that she was the one for me. I will admit i wasn’t the best to her and she deserved better, but to let her slip through my fingers as she fell in love with two people? 

I kept my distance after she broke up with me. I understood why she did it. I cheated. But I wanted her back. I had to have her no matter what. So I made an alliance with her Guardian Angel and her ex best friends. But then they betrayed me and so I set out to make my plan a reality.

I grew up with Kora. I was her fiance and I knew she loved me at one point. I tried to take her life, her world away from her. 

And yet, those two bastards saved it. For what? A second chance? I knew everything about her. And what did they know? Her birthday? Her age? The things she loved to eat? The things she loved to see? What she was allergic to? What her dreams were? I knew everything and the only thing they knew was that they loved her. They didn’t know her dark and beautiful past and I would be the one to tell them everything i knew about her. 

No matter what happens now, she will be mine. I don't care if I'm holding her dead body, she will be mine. 

There's just a few minor problems. But I'm sure they won't miss Kora.


End file.
